


Once Upon A Stripper

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Stripper!Aladdin, Stripper!David, Stripper!Liam, Stripper!Robin Hood, stripper!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: When Emma hires some male entertainers for Belle’s bachelorette party, things take an unexpected turn. What was meant to be the bride-to-be’s last hurrah as a single woman ends up being much more than the maid of honor had ordered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/gifts).



> I had promised Teamhook a stripper!killian fic for cocktoberfest, but things didn't work out as I had planned, so here it is now, FINALLY. I have two more parts planned because it's not finished yet and I was too excited to post! There may be more if I'm so inclined to expand this universe, but we shall see. 
> 
> Thank you ilovemesomekillianjones for beta reading and for your feedback!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Emma presses her lips together and sets down her glass of wine, perusing several websites and scanning over profile pics of different male entertainers. She could easily pick a few who would do the job, but she has room in her budget to spend a little more on the right men for the job. Besides, she knows Belle won’t be into cliché strippers. She’ll be lucky if Belle agrees to strippers at all. The woman takes great pride in being the conservative, intelligent, book-loving person she is. Emma has known her best friend since kindergarten, and they’ve been practically inseparable since then. Belle French has been there for Emma more times than she can count on two hands, so the chance to do something special before one of the most important days of her best friend’s life is not a chore, but a blessing. A blessing she takes very seriously.

 

Stumbling on a website called _Onceuponastripper.com,_ which specializes in fairytale themed entertainment, she clicks on the link to check it out. She needs a total of five male strippers, one for each of the bridesmaids and one for the bride of course. Emma doesn't care to have one herself, she doesn't like the idea of some strange guy shaking his ass in her face, but she would feel awkward if she were the only one without a dancer, just awkwardly watching as the male strippers are dry humping and grinding all of her friends.

 

Emma chooses three right off the bat. The first stripper has dark brown hair and his costume is Robin Hood. She immediately thinks of Regina who loves her men rugged and outdoorsy, and adds him to the cart. The next one is Prince Charming - a blonde with blue eyes and boyish good looks. His fairytale prince costume includes an open jacket, exposing his bare chest, and the _boy next door_ vibe makes her think he definitely has the Charming looks going for him. Emma snickers and adds him for Mary Margaret because she’s always saying one day she’ll find her Prince Charming.

 

The third bridesmaid she needs an entertainer for is Jasmine, so it only seems perfect (and rather amusing) to pick the stripper who goes by Aladdin. He has chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes, sleek dark hair and a nice smile, and his costume includes baggy pants and a tiny vest which covers nothing. She adds him to the cart and starts searching for a stripper for herself when the bold words towards the bottom of the screen spark her interest.

 

The Jones Brothers Special - _Hire both at once, get ten percent off._

 

Emma sees the profile photos of the two men, and _jeezus._

 

The older brother, Liam, has brown, curly hair and is very handsome, but his brother… well his brother is fucking gorgeous.

 

He’s laying across the bed on his side, propping up his head with his fist, left knee raised towards the ceiling, and Emma’s wondering what he’s hiding underneath the winking emoji covering his manhood as he’s otherwise entirely naked. While her eyes are curiously taking in the sight of him, a shiver and the sudden appearance of goosebumps crawling all over her body makes her realize how attracted she is to him, and it surprises even _her_ of all people. She’s never been one to easily impress, but _good God_ is she impressed _._ It’s rather jarring how impressed she is, her mouth opening slightly as her eyes roam over his form.

 

First of all, she’d never considered herself a lover of chest hair, nor does she think it’s something a male stripper would have, but she’s not complaining about the delicious sprinkle on his chest, along with the inky black, happy trail leading her eyes to his delectable hips. And of course, he has the body of a Greek God, because why wouldn’t he be fucking perfect? He’s lean with tone muscle and abs, but not overly bulky. A dusting of ginger scruff on his chin and cheeks has her musing how good the prickly edges would feel pressed against her fingertips, or better yet between her thighs, and the sinful smirk on his dangerously handsome face makes her heart skip. His dark, ruffled hair looks like a hand ran through it far too many times - either that or he’s just been thoroughly fucked. But the most arresting features in the photo are those alluring blue eyes. She easily gets lost in them.

 

Blinking rapidly, she has to tow herself from her thoughts and return to her original task - finding the perfect male entertainer for the bride to be. Yes, Killian Jones is certainly a looker, but what’s his personality like? She scans over his profile which includes a small blurb about himself.

 

_My motivation is to become the best man I can be, presenting women with a man of honor and respect, showing them that gentlemen do still exist._

 

Emma has to chuckle at the irony. What kind of gentleman shakes his ass in a strange woman’s face for money? Not any gentleman she knows of, not that she really knows any. Come to think of it, there’s none she can think of at the moment. The younger Jones brother is twenty-eight years old, five foot eleven, and _good lord_ , he’s British too?! Emma doesn’t swoon over accents, but a man with an elaborate brogue is certainly Belle’s cup of tea.

 

The Jones brothers’ costumes vary between different Fairytale characters, including a Beast costume, which would be perfect for Belle because Beauty and the Beast is her all-time favorite story, not to mention her mother named her after the Disney character when the original movie came out. Unfortunately, the website doesn’t allow Emma to choose a specific costume. Doesn't matter though; the point is for them to strip to their underwear, so she guesses it won’t really matter what costumes they arrive in.

 

Sucking in a breath, she adds both brothers to the cart, Liam for herself and Killian for Belle. _Yes, it’s better that way_ , she thinks and adds on the Happy Ending for an extra fifty bucks, where one of the strippers goes full monty and removes his underwear to strip tease entirely naked for the guest of honor, who then has to put the underwear back on him at the end.

 

Emma can just see the blush on Belle’s face when she has to do this. She feels a bit evil, but this is a good way for her best friend to celebrate her last hurrah as a single woman. Belle is going to be stuck with one man - Robert Gold - for the rest of her life, so why not go all out before the wedding?

 

~*~

 

The candle-lit room is decorated with red rose petals, classical music is playing softly in the background and the bridal party is chatting excitedly and drinking wine around a well-stocked bar when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Okay, either I’ve had way too many drinks and I’m just imagining things or there was a knock on the door,” Belle points out, her words slurred together.

 

There’s another knock that follows, this time a bit louder.

 

“You’re not imagining things,” Emma confirms with a laugh, “There’s definitely someone at the door.”

 

Everyone who’s supposed to be there is in attendance, so of course, there's a flurry of confusion, even from Emma who’s feigning innocence. All of the ladies whine that they're too drunk to get up, except for Emma, who has signed up to be the designated driver for the evening. Besides, with five strange, hot men about to interrupt their party and strip down to naught but their underwear, someone has to be of sound mind and sober enough to make sure the party doesn’t spiral out of control, even though the website where she’d ordered the strippers advertised, _get as wild as you wish._

 

“I wonder who it could be,” Emma says with a raised brow, acting clueless as she gets up to answer the door.

 

“Wait,” Belle calls out after her. “You didn’t hire a stripper, did you?”

 

Emma turns her head and pretends to be offended by the accusation. “Who me? I would never...” she starts to say, but the smirk threatening her lips exposes the truth.

 

“You did!” Belle shrieks in horror, but judging by the curiosity in her eyes, Belle is not completely opposed. “I said no funny business!”

 

“Oh come on, you’ll like him, trust me,” Emma assures with confidence, now jealous of her because of the stripper she had chosen for her friend. Belle is still not entirely convinced this is the best idea, but the rest of the ladies are leaping from their chairs and grinning from ear to ear as Mary Margaret rubs her hands together in anticipation. So much for being too drunk to get up.

 

“If you don’t want the stripper, I’ll gladly take him off your hands,” Mary Margaret chants enthusiastically.

 

Emma laughs and looks through the peephole to make sure it’s the strippers, and sure enough, she sees Prince Charming waiting patiently on the other side. Unlocking the door and hauling it open, she steps aside to let him in.

 

“Relax ladies, I’m here to save the day,” he says with a charming grin that matches his costume, which is complete with a cape that flows behind him when he walks in, his eyes searching around the room. “I heard there was a princess under a sleeping curse and I’ve come to wake her.”

 

Mary Margaret scoffs and smirks as she places a hand on her hip. “Who are you supposed to be, Prince Charming?”

 

The man grins as his eyes scan her up and down. “That depends. If you’re Cinderella you can call me midnight 'cause when I come around I'll make your dress disappear, if you’re Snow White you can call me sexy, the eighth dwarf.”

 

Mary Margaret giggles. “Well, you can invade my castle anytime.”

 

He moves towards her, and three other men, Robin Hood, Aladdin and the older Jones brother file into the room. Liam is carrying a stereo and a duffle bag, and donning a Beast costume, without all the fur, that consists of a long, blue detailed jacket, matching pants and a white ruffled scarf over his bare chest.

 

“Emma! I love the fairytale theme, but how many strippers did you get?” Belle screeches, her eyes widening at the men as Liam looks for an outlet.

 

“Only five,” Emma answers, pointing Liam to the nearest one. “One for you and one for Mary Margaret, Regina, Jasmine and me.”

 

“Where’s the fifth one?” Belle asks, her brows wrinkling in confusion.

 

On cue, a pair of black, laced-up boots step into the room and everyone's eyes gravitate to the tight leather pants and the long jacket that sways when he appears in the threshold, one hand resting on the doorframe and the other grabbing on to his belt buckle. _Jesus,_ she can see the sizeable bulge below the belt and swears her pulse stops, mouth salivating as her jaw drops to the floor.

 

“Did someone call on the Captain of this ship?”

 

_Holy fuck._

 

He looks even better than his profile picture. He’s wearing a red vest that’s probably the same color of her burning cheeks, and the chest hair poking out the top looks so soft, her fingers itch to run through the light patch of fur. And don't get her started on his face - more specifically the scruff framing a perfect pair of lips and those dimples dotting each cheek and those eyes… those eyes are so much bluer and more vivid in person.

 

She is so entranced, she can't keep her gaze off him long enough to actually close the door, the freezing air of the night causing her to shiver, because yeah, the chill from outside is the reason why she’s shivering…

 

She has to force her jaw to move back into place as she tears her feet from her spot to close the door.

 

“Which one of you lovelies is the bride to be?” he asks, his head turning towards Emma, eyes sweeping over her form as she shuts the door with a soft click. She’s wearing a short red dress, her skin flushing with a similar color as his gaze moves up her body.

 

“Killian?”

 

Emma’s eyebrows furrow as she peels her gaze away from the dangerously attractive stripper in her living room. She’d been too busy checking him out, to notice the recognition in Belle’s eyes as she stares at him in disbelief.

 

“Belle,” he utters with an awkward grin as he scratches behind his ear, his cheeks turning crimson.

 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Regina questions, her eyes glancing between them.

 

“Yeah, well kind of,” Belle replies. “He works for Robbie at the Car Dealership.”

 

“Oh,” Emma utters softly, regret flaring inside her gut. “Sorry, I didn’t know. I hired him and the others through a website.”

 

_Shit._

 

“It’s okay.” Belle and Killian share a laugh at the coincidence. “It’s a small world, huh?”

 

“Aye,” he agrees, his cheeks growing redder with every passing second.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Emma apologizes again. “I guess this was a bad idea.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Belle assures her. “But I think I’d be more comfortable if one of the other men danced for me. No offense, Killian,” she adds quickly. “I just don't think Robbie would be too happy if he found out one of his mechanics stripped for me.”

 

“None taken,” he chuckles, “I think that’s the best idea.” He looks at Liam. “What do you think, brother, would you like to take the guest of honor and I’ll take the maid of honor?”

 

Liam nods and gives his attention to Belle, moving in front of her. "You're the bride?"

 

“Yeah, I will be in a week.” She smiles kindly, lifting her hand to show her engagement ring.

 

“Well, congratulations!” Liam claps his hands and smirks mischievously at the other men who are clapping along, the women squealing in excitement. “I guess that means I’m your beast, because you’re definitely a beauty.” He pulls a red rose from behind his back and takes the stem between his teeth as he moves in on her. Belle’s cheeks are completely scarlet - redder than the rose petals - but Emma’s relieved to see her friend smiling and giggling after the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“And which one of you lovely lasses is the maid of honor?” Killian asks, his eyes roaming over the other women, except for Mary Margaret who is clearly taken by Prince Charming.

 

Emma doesn’t say anything, too stunned to actually speak.

 

“Emma’s your girl!” Mary Margaret responds for her.

 

Killian’s grin seems to widen and Emma’s cheeks feel like they're on fire as he stalks over to her like a hunter stalking its prey.

 

“I’m guessing Aladdin is my entertainer for the evening?” Jasmine laughs lazily in her intoxicated state.

 

Aladdin’s brow quirks up. “Princess Jasmine?”

 

“My name actually is Jasmine, but I’ll be your princess anytime,” she coos, waving him over.

 

Aladdin grins broadly and moves in, grinding against her. “Well princess, you’re in for a treat ‘cause I’m about to take you on a magic carpet ride.”

 

Robin looks at Regina, who is the last bachelorette left to be partnered with a stripper. “That must make you mine because my arrow is pointing directly at you,” he winks at her, and she grins uncontrollably. He takes her hand and places a kiss to the back of it. “Robin Hood at your service, milady.”

 

“Robin Hood, huh?” she asks with a raised brow. He nods, and she licks her lips, eyes roaming over his body. “Mmmm, an outlaw. Please feel free to ransack my village,” she flirts shamelessly.

 

His eyes light up as he closes the distance between them, moving his body against hers. “Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Emma turns her head to catch Killian looking at her, although she’s pretty sure his eyes never left her if the heat of his gaze she feels on her skin is any indication.

 

“Captain Hook, the best pirate booty in all the realms at your service,” he introduces himself with a bow. “And you must be Emma?”

 

She nods and prays she won’t noticeably enjoy this as much as her body is already enjoying the mere sight of him fully clothed and standing still. She won't be able to handle him practically naked and moving suggestively.

 

She’s going to blame the wine she’s only had one glass of.

 

As he closes in on her personal space, the temperature in the room instantly rises and all of the air escapes her lungs. He lifts her hand and brushes his soft lips over her skin, his eyes never leaving hers as he drops a warm kiss. Emma manages to find a sharp breath, her skin set ablaze and her brain already conjuring up other areas of her body she wouldn't mind having those lips.

 

“I was hoping it’d be you.”

 

She rolls her eyes, a smirk playing the corner of her lips, every inch of her skin tingling from the kiss that's still lingering on the spot his lips had touched. “Just dance.”

 

“As you wish,” he chuckles, his hand slipping from hers as he turns his head to look at his brother. “Liam, the music, please.”

 

Liam passes off the rose to Belle with only his teeth, and she takes it between her own. “You got it, brother.” He presses play on the stereo, and a pulsating beat fills up the room. He blows out the candles and soon the room is bathed in different colors from the strobe light Emma had set up for the party. “We hope you're ready for an enchanting evening, lasses, because your wish is our command, so don't be shy.”

 

The ladies are screaming in excitement, the tension in the room evaporating, and they appear to be happy with their strippers. Emma is laughing in delight as she watches them, but _boy_ she is more than happy with hers.

 

Killian is grinning wickedly as he moves to the beat, removing his jacket and closing the gap between them. “Prepare to be boarded ‘cause I come bearing the finest jewels you’ve ever laid eyes on. But don’t worry, I’ll show you my weapon before I climb aboard,” he adds with a sultry wink. He urges her to sit on the sofa, and _damn_ she’d be lying if she said she doesn’t enjoy how he pushes into her personal space and runs his fingers up her neck, sending sparks all over her body. He’s practically straddling her lap now, dragging his groin along her hip and forcing her dress to ride up her thighs. “I’m about to rock your boat good and hard, so don’t be surprised when you get soaking wet. If you can’t tell, I'll be happy to inspect."

 

His words and deep, silky accent makes her shiver. His body feels so amazing she can't help but let him gently sink into her lap as he grinds into her center, moving in time with the music. She's breathing heavily and her heart's racing, her mind is foggy with lust and she can't seem to peel her eyes away from his hypnotizing blue ones. It's rather astounding how much this stranger affects her; she's never even been this worked up during sex before, and it hasn't been ten minutes since he'd arrived at her doorstep.

 

_Holy Fuck._

 

When Emma had hired these strippers through a website, she hadn't known exactly what to expect, but she's definitely getting her money's worth. 


	2. Chapter 2

The five men each shed their clothing one by one, and they’re all muscular and lean as they dance sinuously, all of the females in the room squealing and flailing in delight as they throw money at the dancers. Everyone is enjoying themselves and soon most of the strippers are down to their last bits of clothing, their g-strings filled to the brim with bills. Regina and Robin Hood get a little too dirty after he’d donned her with his hat, and they run off to find a bedroom. 

 

Prince Charming is apparently not so Charming after he ties Mary Margaret to the chair as punishment for not keeping her hands to herself and for sitting him down and giving him a lap dance of her own. He obviously enjoyed it though. Jasmine seems to be enjoying her magic carpet ride as she and Aladdin are dirty dancing heavily. And Belle has definitely had too much to drink because she can’t stop giggling every time Liam takes off another item of clothing, especially when he wraps his scarf around the back of her neck as he straddles her lap and moves to the song,  _ Stole the Show _ pouring from the speakers. 

 

But all of the noises are drowned out as Emma fixates on Captain Hook, whose groin is rubbing against her ass, his hands grabbing her hips as he slowly thrusts against her, the hard protruding bulge in his pants making her clit throb. His jacket and vest are long gone and she’d had a really good view of his chest in all it’s glory before he’d slid behind her. Still, she whines when he moves in front of her, missing his warmth as he tears off his pants, revealing his g-string as he turns around. He’s very well muscled with little ripples on his back, and as her eyes move to his butt, she realizes he was right before - he does have the finest booty in all the realms. She can see his ass cheeks flex as he moves, and his thighs are corded with just the right amount of muscles. And  _ oh God _ , she really enjoys watching the way he moves his hips as he crouches low, swiveling them from left to right and front to back, smooth as a snake. She swears she could come just from watching him tease her like this. Her panties are fucking soaked. 

 

He spins around, revealing the front of his underwear, which has a picture of a skull and crossbones, and Emma laughs, tucking some bills in his g-string, her fingers lingering a little longer than they probably should. The outline of his cock against his underpants makes her knees weak; she almost wants to sit down again. When she lifts her gaze to his face once more, his eyes are dark and hooded, and it’s almost as though he actually wants her, but she knows this is all an act. It’s his job to give a good performance.

 

“My sail’s at full mast because of you,” he whispers in her ear, his accent thicker than it was before and his voice deep and husky. Emma has to suppress a moan as she feels his lips on the shell of her ear, the scent of his cologne and the feel of his body pressed up against hers, making her head spin. He grinds into her and she automatically rolls her hips into him, meeting his thrusts as he has his hands on her waist, aiding her movements. Their eyes are locked on each other as her fingers run through that gorgeous chest hair of his, and her intuition was correct - it really is as soft and luxurious as it looks. “Do you trust me?”

 

Taken off guard by the question, her eyes flicker with curiosity, and considering her current state, she’s willing to let him do whatever he wants to her without arguing. Emma nods, and a slow smirk stretches across his lips. Something tells her she’s going to regret her decision. Killian goes to the duffle bag and pulls out a black scarf. He stands behind her and wraps the thin fabric around her eyes, tying it snugly behind her head. She stiffens, wondering what exactly he has in mind. 

 

“Just relax love,” he says in a soothing voice, sensing her anxiety. “If you want me to stop at any time, just say the word.” His words set her skin on fire, and she’s certain this man is hellbent on killing her as his fingertips run down each of her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “Now, why don't you get on your knees for the Captain,” he murmurs in a low, but demanding voice. 

 

_ Yep, _ he’s definitely trying to kill her. Emma’ s body trembles in anticipation as she does what she’s told, although again, she is already missing his body heat as she kneels on the floor. She can’t see anything, but she knows he’s left her because she can no longer feel the heat coming off of him, but he’s back in a flash. “You’ve been a very naughty lass.”

 

_ Fuck,  _ Emma is so screwed. Her body is reacting to everything he says and does, and she’s not even drunk. She can’t even imagine how her body will handle what he’s about to do to her. 

 

A breath catches in her throat as she feels something on her back. A whip? She can’t really tell, but she’s going to go with a whip. She can feel the end of it dragging across her back as she braces herself for what’s to come. 

 

“Relax, love, I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He runs the object down her butt and the inside of her thighs and Emma's sure it’s collecting the juices sliding down her thigh. Suddenly, she feels the whip lashing across her ass, but it’s light like a feather. She gasps, not knowing how much she can take this teasing as he continues to strike her butt with the whip, and before she knows it he’s kneeling behind her, grabbing her hips and pressing his shaft against her flesh. She has to refrain from moaning as she feels the thickness of his cock through the thin material. He gives her another thrust and is gone from behind her in a flash. Emma whines in protest, and soon he’s gently grabbing her arm and helping her up. 

 

“Now it’s time for you to walk the plank, love. But don’t worry, my wood is hard and sturdy,” he murmurs in her ear, and her entire body shivers. “And when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it.”

 

Good lord, he’s trying to kill her. She’s not sure exactly what he means, but she can’t wait to find out. 

 

As she waits for further instructions, she can hear the women shouting and catcalling, and they’re so loud they almost drown out the sound of the music.

 

“Belle, are you okay?!” Mary Margaret yells from across the room.

 

“I don’t feel very well,” Belle responds.

 

“Easy there, lass,” is Killian’s response. 

 

Suddenly there’s only silence from the women, and an, “I’m so sorry!” from Belle.

 

Emma removes the scarf from her eyes, and her eyes widen in horror at the sight.

 

~*~

 

“I’m so so sorry,” Belle repeats again for the millionth time.

 

“I told you, it’s fine,” Killian assures as he wipes his chest with a towel.

 

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs and into bed,” Mary Margaret says softly to Belle after insisting on helping her to bed so Emma can pay the strippers and show them to the door.

 

Belle groans, holding her stomach, her other arm around Mary Margaret’s shoulder as they walk slowly towards the hallway where the bedrooms are located.

 

Emma is completely mortified. Belle vomited on one of the strippers, more specifically she puked all over Killian! “I’m truly sorry,” Emma reiterates, her eyes clouded with embarrassment and apology.

 

Thankfully he doesn't appear to be pissed. In fact, a light chuckle leaves those gorgeous lips. “Like I told Belle, don't worry about it. You’d be surprised how many times I've been to one of these celebrations and the bride ends up drinking a wee too much.” He looks down, resuming his task of cleaning himself off. “Although, normally they at least vomit on the carpet or make it to the toilet.”

 

“I feel terrible.” Emma digs some cash out of her purse, taking out more than she owes.

 

“Love, you really don't have to,” he assures, seeing the amount of money she’s offering him.

 

“Please, it’s the least I can do-”

 

“Emma…” he murmurs softly taking her hand in his. Emma is stunned by his kindness, her mouth falling open slightly as she’s taken by the stunning blue eyes looking back at her. “It’s okay, really.”

 

“Well, there has to be something I can do then,” she says, her eyes pleading with him to let her fix this somehow.

 

Killian sighs, seeing she’s not willing to back down on the issue. “Alright, how about I use your shower so the van we came in doesn't smell like vomit?”

 

Emma nods quickly. She didn't even get to watch Belle get the happy ending strip tease she had paid for, but she figures the money she had forked over for that makes up for the whole vomiting incident.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Emma, we had a really great time, you host a great party,” Prince Charming says, meeting them at the door after putting his clothes back on. 

 

“Thank you,” she says tentatively. “Sorry it ended too soon.”

 

“Don't be,” he says with a grin, holding up a business card. “I got Mary Margaret's number, so please don’t apologize.”

 

Emma laughs and shakes her head at that. It looks like Mary Margaret really found her Prince Charming after all.

 

The sound of Regina and Robin Hood’s laughter fills the room as they stumble from the hallway, their clothing out of place and hair disheveled, looking thoroughly fucked. Regina’s hands are all over him, lipstick smeared all over Robin’s mouth as he pulls on the vest in his hand and kisses her on the cheek, a smug grin stretched across his face. “Can I see you again?” he asks her, a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

 

With a small smile gracing her face, she bites her bottom lip and nods. “I’d like that.” 

 

Robin’s grin widens, showing his teeth as he looks around the room searching for something. “Does anyone have a pen?”

 

Emma grabs one from her purse and hands it to Regina, who flips Robin Hood’s hand around and jots her number down on his wrist.

 

“Call me,” she murmurs, and they kiss again, causing everyone to turn their heads away from the display.

 

“Bye, Regina,” he murmurs, his voice completely wrecked as he looks at Emma. “It was very nice to meet you, lass,” he says and stumbles out the door.

 

Regina is swooning as she watches him leave, her eyes glazed over.

 

“Are you going to get dressed, or you riding in the van like that?” Liam asks his brother, amusement dancing in his eyes as he joins them at the door carrying the stereo and bag he had brought.

 

“Actually, why don't you and the gang go without me. Emma’s been so kind as to let me use her shower. I’ll just take a cab home.”

 

“Are you sure?” Liam asks him, surprised.

 

“Yeah, you guys go without me.”

 

“All right, brother,” he relents, too tired to protest as he looks at Emma. “It was nice to meet you lass.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” 

 

He waves goodbye along with the other men, who follow behind him, and Emma shuts the door behind them, her eyes moving to Killian who is still in his underwear. “I’ll get the shower going and fetch a clean towel,” she says, averting her gaze so as not to look at him directly,

 

“Thanks, love.”

 

God, he really needs to stop calling her that.

 

“It’s not a problem.”

 

~*~

 

Emma checks on Belle, who is now asleep with a puke bucket and glass of water by her bed. The rest of the group had taken a cab home, so it’s now just Emma alone with the ridiculously handsome stripper. 

 

She quietly shuts her roommate's door and walks down the hallway when the door to the bathroom opens and Killian steps out with nothing but a towel draped rather low around his hips.

 

She stops in her tracks, her mouth is falling open and her stomach is doing flips.   
  
He’s combing a hand through his wet hair, beads of water running down his body as he stops in front of her. She can feel the heat radiating from his skin as her eyes start following the delectable trail that leads to the edge of the towel, and it's at that point when she realizes she's staring so blatantly and forces her gaze to snap up to his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Emma apologizes, blush creeping into her cheeks; it's clear she's been caught red-handed based on the amusement dancing in his eyes and that smug smirk on his face. 

 

“No worries, love, you’ve seen me in my knickers,” he reminds her with a chuckle.

 

“Right,” she says, still embarrassed, even though she shouldn't be. He's used to being half naked in front of women; he's used to being ogled by them. A spell of jealousy flares in her gut and she knows she has no right to feel such a thing about this stranger she barely knows, but the thought of another woman getting a dance like the one Emma had received earlier gives her a stomachache. “Do you have your clothes? I could get them for you?” 

 

Killian scratches behind his ear - an adorable habit Emma has quickly picked up on. “You know, I was thinking - you paid fifty dollars for a Happy Ending and the guest of honor got sick before Liam could give it to her.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s okay, don’t worry about it,” she assures, her hand waving off his word dismissively. 

 

“Love, it would be bad form to not deliver what you paid for,” he says, stepping towards her. The sultry look in his eyes tells her he’s not kidding.

 

“Sorry, I forgot you were a gentleman,” Emma forces out a laugh, attempting to disguise the curiosity burning in her stomach and the sharp spike of her heart rate at the idea of seeing what he’s hiding underneath that towel.    
  


Killian cocks a brow and keeps stalking towards her, swaying his hips as he fists the top of the towel in one of his hands. “I’m always a gentleman.”

 

Emma crosses her arms over her chest, lifting her eyes to once again meet his brilliant blue ones as she further closes the distance between them until he's so close she can feel his breath on her skin. “Okay, you’re on,” she accepts, her voice cracking as she tries to ignore the fresh scent of shower soap wafting through her nostrils and how close her lips are to his. All she has to do is grab that gorgeous face of his and yank him towards her, drawing him into a heated kiss. She needs to stop thinking like that though, as tempting as it is. “What do I have to do?”

 

Killian doesn’t say anything, the devilish smirk on his cocky face saying everything she needs to know without words as he extends his hand to her.

 

She eyeballs it cautiously, second-guessing her decision. She was wet and hot from him dancing with clothes on, so she knows it will be so much worse when he dances for her with absolutely nothing on. But the way he’s staring at her, those mesmerizing blue eyes challenging her, she is not one to back down from a challenge. So, she slips her hand into the palm of his, allowing him to lead her to her bedroom.

 

She turns on the lamp and he tells her to sit on the edge of her bed as he finds an appropriate song on his phone. He presses play, sets the device down and starts moving his hips slowly to  _ Show off  _ by SoMo.

 

Of course, he has to pick a slow song.

 

“Are you ready, love?” he asks with an impish smirk and she nods, even though she's not actually prepared for this. Like at all. 

 

With her confirmation, he stops dancing briefly to remove his g-string, while keeping the towel on and lets the skimpy fabric slide down his legs and hit the floor.

 

Emma takes a sharp breath.

 

“Are you sure you're ready for what happens next?”

 

_ God yes.  _ She simply nods, swallowing thickly. 

 

He promptly steps out of the underwear and stands directly in front of her, his hands falling to his waist. He opens up the towel, still clutching onto each end, and starts shaking his hips to the rhythm of the music. 

 

_ Hot. Fucking. Damn.  _

 

Emma’s mouth falls open as she shamelessly gapes at the man in front of her.  _ Those hips really do flow like water,  _ she thinks as her eyes follow every move. She’s certainly not looking at his eyes right now. She did pay for this, after all.

 

She’s seen men naked before, but none of them even come close to Killian Jones. The beat picks up for the chorus and so does the sway of his hips; his cock is on full display and at full mast, bobbing up and down, and Emma’s clit is swelling in her panties, her eyes glowing with arousal as she takes in the glorious sight. He thrusts his hips towards her, and she can see the head of his cock red and swollen, and she knows he’s just as tortured as she is. 

 

Like the song says,  _ Baby, I just wanna show off, _ and _ boy, _ does he have something to show off. The room is thick with heat, Emma’s sure someone has turned off the AC and she has to fan herself with her hand, cheeks on fire as she watches him intently. She can’t take her eyes off of him. He turns around and lowers the towel beneath his ass so she can get a good view of that perfect butt of his. Emma bites her bottom lip, clenching her thighs together. What she wouldn’t give to grab that ass. As Killian rolls his hips, she wonders if he’s enjoying this as much as she is. 

 

Probably not. No,  _ definitely _ not. 

 

He slowly spins around again stepping closer until he’s so close to her face she could easily grab his cock and bury it deep in her mouth until his milky come spurts down her throat.

 

“Now, love, it’s time to put my knickers back on,” he says in a husky voice, his words wrecked, eyes clouded with lust as she looks into the steely blue. 

 

_ Oh _ . He’s definitely enjoying this.

 

She doesn't want to cover up the view, but she knows this is best because if he teases her any longer she might have to take matters into her own hands.

 

Emma’s fingers are shaking as she leans over and picks up his underwear, the same underwear that was previously touching his glorious manhood. Killian lifts up one foot at a time so she can slip on the g-string, pulling the material up his legs. Her face is a mere inch from his cock, and that’s only because she’s forcing her head back. 

 

She’s practically drooling all over him; she can easily take him in her mouth from where she’s sitting. She draws in a long breath and lifts the underwear some more, reluctantly covering his balls and the long aching cock pointing at her. She looks up to catch a glimpse of his face before she lets him go, and to her surprise, his eyes are looking straight into her soul, desire pooled in those alluring baby blues. She gasps at the intensity of his stare, and their eyes are glued on one another, their breathing heavy as she reluctantly shimmies the material higher and higher up his thighs until the g-string is secured around his hips. 

 

Emma has to force her hands off his waist and she stands up, knowing her face is completely red. “Well, that’s a happy ending I’ll never forget,” she laughs, breaking the thick silence. She certainly won’t be able to stop thinking about that cock. It’s easily the biggest she’s ever seen up close and personal. 

 

“Aye, love,” he agrees, his cheeks matching the color of hers as he ties the towel around his hips again and turns off the music. “Well, uh…” he starts to say, scratching behind his ear. “I should probably get going.”

 

“Right,” Emma agrees, but neither of them moves. She’d be lying if she said she wanted him to go. She wants to grab his face and kiss him senselessly, she wants to throw him on the bed and straddle him and fuck him, or have him on top pounding into her with reckless abandon, but suddenly a thought occurs to her, jealousy flaring in her gut. He probably does this all the time and he’s used to it. She’s just another customer to him, so she knows nothing could ever happen between them. 

 

“I’ll go call a cab and change,” he says, and as much as Emma doesn’t want him to go, she nods and turns her head, looking across the room to hide the disappointment etched in her features. “It’s truly been an enchanting evening, love,” he murmurs sweetly.

 

She almost believes him.

 

“Goodnight,” she mumbles and crosses her arms, still avoiding his gaze.

 

She’s waiting for him to leave, she’s waiting for him to walk across the room and to hear the door open as he goes, so when she feels him lean in, his warm lips on her cheek, she twinges, goosebumps crawling over her skin and sending a wave of heat through her body. His lips are so gentle and exquisitely soft as his fingers slide up her neck and he takes her jaw in his hand, planting a hot, wet kiss upon her cheek. 

 

Emma’s eyes fall shut, and she’s tempted to move her head so she can capture his lips with hers, but she knows that’s probably a bad idea. Instead, she indulges in the soft caress of his thumb on her other cheek as his lips linger on her skin a little longer than they probably should. For those few seconds, Emma can't breathe, the air thin around her, but much more quickly than she’d prefer, he pulls his lips away. His fingers are still gently stroking her cheek as she tilts her head toward him, her cheeks flushing as she offers a small smile. When she glances at him, she’s surprised by the look in his eyes because he appears to be just as wrecked as she is, but that can't be right. 

 

Can it?

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he whispers, and she can see his eyes shining with something she hadn’t expected - he wants her. “It was very nice to meet you.” His words are completely shattered, confirming the question blooming inside her. The look in his eyes is a stark contrast to the way he’d looked when he’d entered her home. He came to do his job, and now that it’s finished he could easily just walk away with nothing holding him back, but the way his stare sets her heart ablaze and the way his feet stay in place tells her he doesn't really want to go. 

 

He definitely wants her.

 

And it scares the hell out of her, but at the same time, it excites her. It intrigues her to her very core.

 

He drops his hand and walks away, heading for the door, leaving her a trembling mess, but he does it with such reluctance, she has no doubt in her mind he’s internally conflicted about whether he should stay or not.

 

“You call that a happy ending?” she blurts out before she can talk herself out of it, because the thought of him leaving hurts her heart .

 

Stopping abruptly in his tracks, he turns around and cocks a brow, his lips quirking up in amusement. “Excuse me?”

 

Emma swallows thickly, and manages to put one foot in front of the other as his intense gaze renders her almost useless and she stops halfway, placing a hand on her hip. “You heard me.” Thankfully her voice doesn't give out because she’s so nervous to how he will respond, she’s regretting her words already. “That’s your idea of a happy ending - to leave the lady with the images of your dick in her head and an, ‘ _ It was nice meeting you,’  _ while she’s hot and wet and wanting more? Because that’s just bad business if you ask me.”

 

Killian’s features cloud with confusion. “Love, in case you’ve forgotten, I’m a dancer, not a hooker,” he states defensively. 

 

Emma nods. “I know that… but I’ve already paid you for your services, so that means you’re off the clock, free to do what you please on your own terms, right?” she says, hoping he won’t be offended and flee out the door.

 

His cheeks are flooding with blush, his eyes buzzing with intrigue, but also uncertainty. “That’s true.” He takes a few steps closer, his eyes never leaving hers. “So, what are you proposing, love?”

 

“Well, let me put it to you this way…” She moves across the room like a cat stalking its prey, a dirty smirk playing her lips. “If you leave, I’m going to resort to using my battery operated friend to finish what you started…” Emma closes the distance between them and raises her hands to his chest, and his heart thumps underneath her touch. Her eyes take in the view of his glorious chest hair, following her fingers as they run through the dark patch of hair, and her pitch lowers an octave, her voice a sinful combination of soft and seductive, “But, if you stay, you can finish the job yourself and we can both get our own happy ending.” Her eyes flicker to his so she can gauge his reaction. His eyes are hooded and the desire burning in those blue orbs is undeniable and gives her the boost of courage she so desperately needs right now. 

 

“How much have you had to drink?” he asks, but it's not in a condemning tone.

 

She’s hoping,  _ praying _ , he’s not asking to see if she’s out of her mind or just drunk. She’s certainly not drunk, though she might be a little out of her mind. 

 

“I only had one glass of wine all night, and that was before you and the others showed up,” she clarifies. ”This is me talking, not any alcohol. So, what do you wanna do?” She tears her gaze away once again, watching her hands as they slink up his chest to those strong, broad shoulders and she squeezes them softly. “Do you wanna leave?” Her eyes lift to his once more, hope flaring in her gut as she searches for any kind of sign that tells her he doesn't want to go. “Or do you wanna stay?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Friday but decided to post it early. Thanks for all of your feedback! There will be one more part, but I could probably be persuaded into writing more of this universe ;)

She’s bracing herself for what’s to come, preparing herself for rejection, but she supposes that's the risk she has to take putting herself on the line as she has.

Emma has an inkling he is worth the risk.

It feels like a million years before he moves, but when he finally does, he’s swift and cursory and he’s cupping her face on his hands, lips crashing into hers. Emma’s entire body is ignited, the burning flames engulfing her as he walks her back towards the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, she gets up on the mattress and kneels in front of him, liquid heat coursing through her veins. As his hands move from her face, fingers roaming over her curves and squeezing her hips, her brain is too muddled to reconsider her decision. Not that she wants to stop, because the way his lips move against hers, the way the stubble on his chin feels against her lips, makes her really, really want to move his head down to where she’s soaking wet so he can taste what he's doing to her. But instead, she’s sliding her hands down his abs, her fingers finally feeling every groove and muscle of his stomach. She reaches for the towel blocking her view and pulls open the cotton material, letting it fall from his hips and onto the floor with a soft thump.

A growl tears through his throat, and it’s rough and primal, and it’s maddening how much more aroused she is from the sound as he’s swiping his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she’s eagerly granting him entrance. She’s opening her mouth, letting their tongues unite, sparks flying between them as she tastes how warm and amazing his mouth is, his tongue fiercely stroking hers.

Every touch feels like an electrical current, and she’s consumed by the flux of heat surging from his hands, from his lips, how warm his chest feels pressed against her breasts. Emma’s fingers hook under the waist of his underwear and she tugs the intruding material down his legs, their lips still locked as he steps of them. Her hand wastes no time curling around his shaft, finally feeling what her fingers have itched to touch most of all, and _fuck_ , he’s still hard as a rock, the rigid muscle sliding smoothly in her grip. She strokes him roughly, eliciting a few delicious groans that are flying into her mouth. She hungrily swallows them down and deepens the kiss while he tugs the skirt of her dress, dragging it up her thighs and over her hips, his hands cupping her bare ass when he does, fingers slipping underneath her thong and sending shivers down her spine. He’s cupping both cheeks in his hands and pressing her into him, and she removes her hand and grabs onto his hip so he’s rubbing his dick into her covered folds.

“Fuck,” he curses roughly into her mouth, but doesn’t stop thrusting, his hips moving at just the right speed and pressure and she’s not even sure how he’s still standing with how wrecked he looks. His hand is snaking around and sliding up the inside of her thighs, which are slick and dripping with her warm nectar. “Love, you’re completely drenched,” he whispers, his forehead pressed to hers to keep himself balanced as they catch their breaths after that scorching kiss. Killian pulls back to scan her face as he presses his thumb into the dip in her chin, just below her swollen lips. “Are you sure about this?” he asks in a husky whisper and she nods fiercely, not having to think about the question at all before supplying an answer.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn't have invited you to stay,” she answers cheekily.

“I know, but I wanted to make sure you weren’t having second thoughts.”

Emma’s astounded as she looks into his eyes and knows he genuinely wants to make sure she’s one hundred percent certain she wants this. “I’m not. I want you,” she clarifies, never taking her eyes off his. “Do you want this, too?”

A strangled laugh leaves his throat, his body vibrating against hers and he takes her hand and presses her palm against his cock, making her clit throb as she wraps her fingers around his girth, and _shit_ ; he’s aching and hard and dripping with pre-come from the slit. “I think it’s pretty clear I want you.”

Emma laughs softly, idly stroking him in her hand. “It is, but you’ve been hard since you walked through the door, so how am I to know if it’s because of me…” she says with a pump of his cock, “or because you have to be?”

“Emma,” he murmurs with a groan because her hand is still wrapped around his cock, but he’s appalled she would even think such a thing. “I wasn't hard because I had to be…” A lazy smirk pulls at his lips. “I was hard because you’re fucking stunning in that dress. You’re so stunning in fact, I can't even remember the last time I was  _this_ hard,” he admits, blush painting his cheeks.

His words send shivers down her spine while she’s feeling just how hard he hasn’t been in a while, and it makes her blood run hot.

“I assure you, I’ve wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you.”

Emma bites her bottom lip, and it’s obvious he’s telling her the truth. And that’s all she needs to know. “Well now that’s out of the way, why don’t you pillage and plunder my depths, Captain?”

With a growl, he captures her lips, and his hands are squeezing her ass, the pads of his fingers kneading into her skin. He's gently pulling her to him so her cunt is rubbing up against him - _oh god_ \- and her eyes are rolling into the back of her head because it feels amazing, and he pulls her soaking panties down so the skimpy fabric stops at her knees, as she’s still kneeling on the edge of the bed. The kiss heats up, hotter than molten lava, and he’s taking her zipper and pulling it down, removing the final barrier between them, other than her red lace bra, which he quickly unlatches.

“So beautiful…”

Her bra hits the floor, joining the pile, and Killian’s taking in the sight of her breasts with hungry eyes, and he’s wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back, leaning in and drawing a soft nipple between his lips. _Good God,_ his mouth is so warm and his tongue and lips feel so luxurious and tender, she lets out a quiet whimper, not wanting to be too loud and wake up her roommate. But she can’t help the sounds pouring from her mouth because he’s making her nipples hard with the way his tongue strokes the pink bud, the way his teeth nip it delicately and the way his hand toys with her other breast, massaging and kneading the pliant flesh in his palm and tweaking her nipple with his thumb. His hips never stop rubbing against her, and her hand never stops stroking his thick cock as he’s caressing her nipples, drawing each one in his mouth while he gently plays with the other between his fingers. She inhales sharply, her heart rate picking up as he’s dipping a finger from his free hand into her core and stroking her slit, making her instant putty in his hands.

“Bloody hell,” he cries out and thrusts his dick into her fist. “I need to taste you.”

“You really don’t have to,” she assures him, even though she wants him to, but she wants him inside her more.

“Believe me when I tell you, Emma, I _want_ to,” Killian groans and urges her backward as he climbs on the bed to join her. The way his tongue lashes over his lips so salaciously as he stares at her glistening folds, and the sincerity lacing his words tells her he's not lying.

They land in the middle of the bed with a rough collision of lips and tongues, and his naked body on top of hers. His lips are on her neck, hands buried in her hair and she opens her legs so he’s lying between her thighs, his cock pressed against her flesh. She feels the heat and the stiffness of his erection pressing at her folds and the images of him moving those delicious hips when he’d danced for her fills her head and she knows exactly what he’ll look like when he’s pounding into her. God, she’s getting so impatient.

“Fuck me,” she whispers and kisses him again, wrapping her legs around his waist so he carries her with him as his hips rock above her, and - _ohhh_ \- he feels so good, she needs him inside her now.

“Patience, darling,” he coos in a teasing voice, and apparently he’s intent on torturing her because his lips are moving down her body in a blazing hot pursuit, leaving open-mouthed kisses and little nips on the swell of her breasts, between her peaks and down her stomach, in the small dip of her belly button and across her waistline, slowly making his way down.

It feels like the ground is opening up, disappearing beneath her; her stomach is coiled up and his breath is hot, her core aching to be touched and nipped and licked, thanks to his talented lips and tongue on her skin. He makes his way down, sinking lower and lower and lower until he’s kissing her nub and - _oh_ \- he’s licking up her slit, kissing her tenderly, tongue slithering inside her as it had slithered inside her mouth. Her head sinks back into the pillow, a moan rushing past her lips as he sinks his tongue deeper and deeper, flicking it with the perfect pressure and speed.

Her hands are moving to his head fisting thick locks of his gorgeous hair between her fingers, and he’s gripping her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders, giving him full access to her warmth. His tongue feels amazing, so soft and hot, and her body is slowly crumbling, coming undone, eyes closed, lost in her own head. He’s insistent on taking her all the way with his mouth, and she’s not complaining because she's almost there already. Her hands grope the back of his head as she feels a finger at her entrance again, feels him sliding it in and out of her heat, in and out again until his finger is wildly plunging into her depths and she’s panting and breathless and her heart is beating frantically.

He’s adding a second and third finger, licking her up and sucking her into his mouth until her clit is pulsing against his tongue and she’s screaming now, unable to suppress the noises pouring from her mouth. Her inner walls clench around his fingers until she can no longer hold back, until she’s hit with the most powerful orgasm she’s ever experienced, hot, intense pleasure bursting inside her. She’s trembling violently, the room’s spinning around her and she’s dizzy, even with her eyes jammed shut. He’s still licking her and she’s so sensitive, her hands are pushing him away. Thankfully, he relents, but first bathes her thighs with his tongue, making sure to collect all of her nectar in his mouth and swallow it down. Her body is but a pile of flesh and bone and she feels like she’s floating, fading away into nothing; she needs several moments to recuperate but she still wants him fucking her with that big, beautiful cock of his.

“You all right, love?” he asks, and though he sounds concerned, she can almost hear that cocky grin on his handsome face.

“Mhmm,” is all she can muster for the moment. She’s unable to move a muscle in her body except to open her eyes, and at first, everything’s a blur, all of the colors in the room sort of blending together. Once she’s seeing clearly again, she looks up at him to see that, sure enough, he’s got a big, ridiculous smirk on his face, and the corners of his mouth pull in, only so he can lick her orgasm off his fingers, his eyes a liquid blue as he trains them on her green ones. But he has every right to be proud of himself because, _holy hell,_ that was all kinds of amazing, his mouth felt like all kinds of heaven, and she could've died happily with Killian Jones eating her out.

Once he’s done licking her orgasm like powdered remnants of Cheetos on his fingers, Killian backtracks a trail of kisses, moving up her body, and this time, his lips and beard are wet with her arousal, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He lifts his head and leans in, whispering soft, filthy things into her ear, telling her how good she tastes, and all she wants is to kiss him. So she does, and his mouth is on hers and she’s parting her lips, letting his tongue probe inside so she can taste the tang and sweetness of her own nectar marked indelibly on his lips. She glides her hand down his chest, and there's hot, wet heat on his dick as he’s sliding through her folds, and there’s a delicious friction, a heady mingle of tongues and lips with just the slightest hint of teeth and his shattered words, “Gods, I’m gonna fuck you hard,” getting utterly lost in the build. And _oh_ it feels so good, and she can't wait for him to fill her to the brink. But first...

Slowly finding the strength to move again, Emma pushes him back so he’s laying on the bed. She’s on top of him with a predatory glint in her eyes, hair falling around him in a golden wave, her lips moving down towards his cock before he can protest. Over the unsteady thrumming of his heart, she speaks between a dirty onslaught of kisses down his chest, an evil smirk dancing over her lips as she looks up at him. “Not yet, I wanna taste you, too."

“Emma…” is all he can whisper, and as she’s moving down that wonderful happy trail leading her to his wooden plank, he’s drawing in a sharp breath and dipping his head back into the pillow.

She’s taking the glistening head of his cock between her lips, sucking lightly on his velvety tip, and swiping her tongue over his slit to collect the precome oozing from it. He tastes so delicious and salty, and his scent is addicting; with the way his breath catches, turning into a guttural groan, and the way his fingers sink into her hair, his fists clenching around her golden strands without aiding her movements, she can't seem to stop. She doesn't want to stop. Slowly she’s drawing his thick muscle inside her warmth, swollen lips sliding back and forth along his length and adding her tongue so she can taste her nectar on him. She’s moving up and down, and up and down, taking him inch by inch until he’s hitting the back of her throat. She moans around his cock, the sound emitted from deep inside her belly.

Killian’s groaning and gently rocking his hips, indulging in the way she sucks him off, and when she lifts her eyes, his bright, baby blues are staring directly at her, pooled with lust and completely wrecked. She wants to smile, but her mouth is full of his generous length, so instead, she reaches for his balls, taking them into her hand. They’re soft and delicate, a silklike texture at her fingertips as she massages them gently in her hand while sucking his dick. The noises pour out of his mouth with no restraint, she’s unraveling him slowly and he’s trying to refrain from fully thrusting into her mouth as his fingers twist in her hair.

She wouldn’t mind one bit if he did, though. She’d love for him to take what he wants, but he’s pushing her off before she can do anything about that - before she can process what’s happening. Emma was so caught up in her task, she’s surprised when he’s suddenly on top of her, whispering in her ear, “I wanna come inside you, darling.”

She whines but doesn't protest because _Good lord_ , she wants the same.

There's a brief discussion of condoms, but she’s on the pill and they’re both clean - the idea that she might not be clean is laughable because it's been forever since she’s been with a man. However, the time she’s spent waiting for the right man while using her vibrator is proving to be well worth the wait, as she’d never imagined a man to be as talented with his hands and tongue as Killian.

“Can you play the song again?” she asks. The striptease he’d put on for her with that song in the background is running through her mind on an endless loop and she wants him to fuck her to that song.

Killian grins salaciously at her question. “I can absolutely play that song again,” he answers, but at the same time, he looks too worked up and wrecked to move.

“Okay, I’ll get it,” Emma laughs softly, and leaves the bed briefly to fetch his phone.

With the music filling the room again, she climbs in bed as he’s stroking his cock to stay erect. He’s on top of her once more, and she's parting her thighs in invitation and reaching for his shaft, guiding the tip of him to her swollen entrance.

He’s entering her slick walls, pressing into her, and she’s stretching around him, still wet and aching and wanting. They’re kissing again, and it's a heavenly blend of hot and soft and intense and she's wrapping her legs around him and gripping him tightly as he rocks against the cradle of her thighs.

He feels just as good as he looks, probably better, and he fits so perfectly inside her - his dick and her cunt - like a lock and key, and she swears he was made especially for her.

“Bloody hell,” he groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when he reaches the hilt of her. He pauses briefly, hindered by her tight sheath; he’s almost too big for her.

“Don’t stop,” she pleads, her voice cracked and broken and barely audible, and she's breathless and panting, and she  _needs_ him to fuck her good and hard like she needs air to breathe.

“Sorry, love, you’re just so tight and slippery,” he growls, deep and guttural. “You’re a Goddess.”

In he goes again, moving in and out, in and out with just the right pace, and everything falls into place, a pleasant rhythm naturally falling over them. There’s a connection of blue and green and they’re lost in the heat, her hands gripping his back as he fucks her like she’s never truly been fucked before.

Emma finds herself slipping, falling fast, and it doesn't help when he’s whispering filthy things in her ear, or rather it does, and it's so hot and intense. At the same time, he’s making her feel wanted and loved and worshipped, like the goddess he says she is as he moves inside her. He’s twisting her hair between his fingers so he can kiss her lips, her neck, her face, and she's slow liquid heat beneath him. She’s believing every word he’s feeding her as he slams into her, his cock dragging along her inner walls with the perfect angle and speed until she’s gasping - until she’s pleading.

“Killian…”

He’s holding her tight and looking at her, his eyes dark and hooded, and she’s never felt anything quite like this before. Not like this.

“Oh, god…” she cries out, and just when she thinks it can’t get any better, he’s lifting her leg over his shoulder and slamming deep inside her, as deep as he can go, and _fuck_ it’s so incredible, she never wants it to end.

“Come for me, love,” he encourages, and she feels his fingers sneak between their bodies, where they’re connected, and he’s stroking her clit, coaxing her to surrender beneath him. His fingers are slippery and warm and it's just enough to send her over the edge, her walls clamping around him as she comes in waves, ripples of pleasure possessing her body, and he’s watching her. He’s watching her flushed and panting and gasping underneath him as his name slips from her lips. She takes his breath away. He can't feel anything besides wet heat tightening around him in spasms.

Killian doesn’t stop ramming into her, riding her through the aftershocks and chasing his orgasm until he loses all control and he’s there, his eyes rolling back into his head. His hips jerk into her, a groan, along with a shattered, “Oh Gods, Emma,” leaving his lips as he comes, spurting his seed deep within her walls.

Sitting up, Killian plants a wet kiss to her thigh, his breath hot and fluttering against her skin. He lets her leg land softly on the mattress and collapses gently into her, their chests rising and falling together, bodies melting into each other. His head is resting on the swell of her breasts, harsh pants of air fanning her skin, and she can feel the sharp stubble from his beard and his heartbeat hammering against hers. The song ends and a peaceful silence surrounds them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, but it's all I have for now. Thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed the story! For those who read A Helping Hand, I am halfway through the next chapter and plan to have ready for you soon. Thanks so much for your patience :)

“Gods love, that was…” he breathes against her skin as his hand slips over the warm breast underneath his chin and gently cups the soft weight in his palm, making her tingle all over.

“...what I call a happy ending,” she finishes for him, a satisfied smile blooming over her lips as she stares at the ceiling in a blissful daze.

A deep rumble roars from his throat as he chuckles and drops a kiss to the valley between her breasts. “Agreed.” He lifts his head, causing her to meet his gaze. She catches him staring into her eyes, his deep blues shimmering in the darkness of the room, illuminated only by the moonlight bathing the right side of his face.

“You know I don’t normally do this… after a job I mean,” he speaks softly, his eyes flickering with the fear that she might think he does with every woman he dances for.

“I know,” she replies, her voice low and raspy, and offers a small smile. “I don’t normally do this either.”

“You mean you don’t normally sleep with strippers at your friends’ bachelorette parties?” he asks with a laugh, spurring on giggles of her own.

“That too, but I mean I don't normally sleep with strangers… or anyone really… at least I haven’t in a while.”

“Ah, I see, well I’m honored to be the first stranger,” he says in a teasing voice. “Perhaps we can change that?”

Emma cocks a brow a the hopeful glint in his eyes. “What are you proposing?”

Swiping a few strands of hair that are matted to her forehead, he stares at her nervously. “Well, this is also something I don’t do with customers… but I’m proposing we get to know each other. Perhaps you’ll go on a date with me sometime?”

Emma swallows the large lump in her throat, her mouth going dry. She hadn’t expected him to ask her out after sex. She also hadn’t expected to answer with, “Yeah, okay…”

A big, toothy grin takes over his face. “Really?”

Emma manages a choked out laugh. “I said yes, didn’t I?”

“Yes ma’am,” he answers and takes her hand, leaving soft kisses on her knuckles. “Well, in that case, I look forward to planning an evening out with you.”

“What?” she bursts out defensively. “I know how to plan an evening out.”

“You know how to plan a bachelorette party, that’s for sure,” he agrees with a soft chuckle. “But I’d like to show you that my skills aren’t limited to dancing and… other enjoyable activities,” he says smugly, wagging a brow. His eyes are full of hope and promise and she’s not willing to argue.

Emma laughs. “Okay, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Killian smiles again and kisses her lips, and he’s so soft and tender and loving, Emma melts once again underneath him. “I can’t wait,” he whispers against her lips.

He captures her lips with his, immersing her in an earth-shattering kiss that builds and builds until Emma’s parting her thighs and they’re going at it again. Killian’s moving inside her and Emma’s legs are coiled completely around him, taking him under her spell with her tight, slippery walls, both of them filling the room with their sounds of passion once more.

They’re both thoroughly sated and content and sapped as Killian gathers the corner of the blankets from underneath them. When they slip under the covers, he’s on his back, lying next to her and scooping her up in his arms. She rests her head on his chest, lulled to sleep by the warmth of his body below her cheek and the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat thumping in her ear.

~*~

The next morning, Emma’s wearing a blissful smile, replaying every kiss, every touch and the way Killian had moved inside her, in her head over and over again. At first waking, she thinks last night was a really amazing dream, but a few signs tell her otherwise. Her body, which is still sore and thrumming with satisfaction, the pleasant ache settled in her core and the warm body and secure arms wrapped around her are all proof she was not dreaming at all.

She really doesn't want to leave the warm cocoon of blankets and his soft embrace, but she really has to pee. She carefully wrenches herself from his hold without disturbing him and climbs out of bed, throwing on a tank top and a pair of pajama pants before heading to the bathroom. She wonders if Belle’s awake yet, but judging by how under the weather she was last night, Emma’s sure Belle’s still in bed trying to sleep off her hangover. Just in case she does get up though, Emma decides to make her some tea.

After relieving her bladder, Emma washes her hands and sashays to the kitchen with a giddy smile plastered on her face as she starts boiling some water for tea. She’s not sure if Killian likes coffee, but she definitely needs the boost, so once she has the pot of water going on the stove, she fills the coffee pot with water. It’s difficult for her to function in the morning without it.

“Morning, sunshine,” Emma says brightly when Belle comes in dragging her feet along the kitchen floor, her face pale and her eyes half-lidded.

“Ugghh,” she grumbles, sliding into a seat at the kitchen table. “How much did I drink?”

Emma laughs and hands her some ibuprofen and a glass of water. “About three or four strawberry daiquiris,  but you’re kind of a lightweight.”

Belle’s nose twists as she takes the proffered items, her lips showing distaste for the thought of alcohol. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, and I’m making some hot tea.”

“Oh, that sounds amazing right now,” Belle groans and swallows down the pills with a large gulp of water. When she sets the glass on the table, she looks at Emma, uncertainty in her big, brown eyes. “Emma, I have to tell you something.”

Emma’s brow raises in curiosity, and a smirk pulls at her lips because this is also an opportunity for her to tell Belle about what happened with Killian.

“I have to tell you something too, but you go first.”

Before Belle can answer, another voice enters the room. “There you are. The bed was feeling awfully cold without your hot body next to mine.”

Emma turns her head to see Killian walking into the kitchen wearing a smirk and her pink, cotton bathrobe. When he sees Belle sitting on the other side of the table, his expression clouds with apology.

“Or you could go first,” Belle suggests, a lazy smile finally stretching across her lips as she looks at Emma expectantly, eyes dancing with curiosity.

“Morning Belle,” he greets warmly. “Hope you’re feeling better.”

“Yes, actually I am,” Belle announces with a sudden cheerful ring in her voice.

Emma blushes, and her friend watches as Emma stands up in front of Killian, resting her palms on his warm chest. Immediately she is swarmed with heat and his heady smell and the way his touch sets her skin ablaze as he slips his hands under her shirt, gently taking her hips in his palms. “Morning, love,” he murmurs, his eyes darkening as he wraps her up in his embrace, planting her lips with a soft kiss.

Emma melts into him, and it takes all of her energy to remember Belle is still staring at them, studying them intently. “Um, well, I guess I don’t really have to say anything,” Emma laughs, her cheeks on fire. “Killian stayed over last night and um… you can imagine the rest.” She peels her eyes from his alluring depths to catch Belle’s reaction.

“Aye, after you so elegantly puked on me last night,” he adds with delight, his hands warm on Emma’s back as he secures her body to his.

Belle's eyes screw shut in regret, as though she had forgotten the whole incident until this moment. “Ugh, I am so-”

“Please, stop apologizing, lass,” he says sweetly. “Actually, I have to thank you, because otherwise I probably would’ve gone home with the guys instead of taking a shower here and ending up in bed with your very lovely roommate,” he says, winking at Emma. “I’m not sorry at all,” he murmurs against her skin, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Mmmm, you smell delicious,” he whispers so only Emma can hear.

She giggles, his beard tickling her skin and his words sending shivers down her spine.

“Well then, I guess I should say you’re welcome,” Belle laughs, happy with how things turned out.

After the tea is done, Emma fills a mug and hands it to her roommate.

“Thank you,” Belle coos appreciatively and takes a slow sip.

“So, what were you going to tell me?” Emma asks Belle as she returns to Killian and wraps her arm around his back.

Suddenly Belle’s shyness washes over her, and she chews on her bottom lip in uncertainty. “Well... actually, it’s something I’d rather tell you in private.”

“Oh, right, of course.” She looks up at Killian. “You don't mind if we talk for a few minutes, do you?”

“Of course not, love.”

“Okay, why don't you help yourself to anything in the refrigerator, or some coffee if you want some and we’ll go into the other room.”

“I’d love some coffee, but are you sure you don’t want me to go in the other room?”

“Please, you can stay, Killian,” Belle encourages and stands up taking Emma’s hand. “I’ll only steal her away for a minute.”

“What’s up?” Emma asks as they walk into the living room.

Belle’s teeth are worrying her lip and she looks a bit nervous. “Well, you know I don't normally drink, but the reason why I got so drunk was that I’m… I’m having second thoughts about getting married,” Belle admits.

Emma’s mouth falls open in shock. “You are?”

“Yeah, and I really appreciate everything you’ve done to help me with the wedding and for the party last night, but-”

“Belle, if you’re having second thoughts, that is serious and I would never hold it against you.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but there’s something else…”

Emma has an odd feeling about what Belle is trying to tell her but, as if on cue, someone emerges from the hallway, and if her jaw weren’t already on the floor, it sure as hell is now. “Liam?”

His lips pull into a smile, his hand combing through his hair as he joins them, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. “Morning, lass.”

Emma’s eyes blow wide as she turns her head back to Belle and then glances between them again. She can understand having doubts about getting married, but she would never imagine Belle of all people cheating on Gold, or on anyone for that matter.

“It’s not what it looks like,” she assures Emma.

The concern Emma feels for her friend at the possible ideas swarming around in her brain about what had transpired between the bride to be and the stripper who had given her a lap dance while she was plastered last night, is etched in her features.

And Belle should be concerned, too, because Emma is already angered at the possibility of Liam taking advantage of her best friend while she was intoxicated and not in any condition to make sound decisions.

“Oh, really?” Emma asks, frowning at Liam and crossing her arms.

“Nothing happened between us, I promise,” Belle assures with conviction. “Liam only came back last night to make sure I was okay and to pick up Killian.”

“Aye, Belle let me in and I went in search of my brother, but he sounded a bit occupied in your room,” he glares at Emma pointedly, “so Belle insisted I stay with her, but I only looked after her. Nothing else happened.”

“Liam?” Killian’s voice rang throughout the room, gathering the others’ attention as they looked over at him. “What are you doing here?” he asks, scanning him up and down with scrutinizing eyes. He’s holding two cups of coffee and hands one to Emma, who utters a thank you. “And why are you half naked?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Liam retorts, crossing his arms and giving Killian a once over, amusement dancing in his eyes. “And what’s with the pink robe?”

“What’s wrong with the pink robe?” Killian frowns.

“You look ridiculous. And what happened to your rule about not sleeping with customers, hmmm?”

Emma eyeballs Killian with a raised brow. “You had a rule about that?”

Killian sighs, his features falling in apology as he glances at Emma. “I did, but I made an exception for you, love,” he says softly wrapping his free arm around her and planting a kiss to her forehead.

“But you could’ve told me,” she whispers to him.

“And miss out on an amazing night with a fiery lass who’s not shy about what she wants? I don't think so,” he murmurs.

Emma’s heart melts. She’s so relieved that not only does he not do this with other clients, but he has a rule against it as well. She turns and captures Killian’s lips, getting lost in the kiss until the sound of Liam clearing his throat tears them apart.

Killian scowls at him. “And what about you? Belle is getting married soon,” he reminds his brother in an accusatory tone.

Liam sighs. “Nothing happened between us.” His eyes fleet to Emma’s. “Look, I’m sorry to give you the wrong impression, Emma, but I would like to make it up to you by taking you and Belle out to breakfast. And I’m fully aware you’ll want to tag along,” he adds, glancing at his brother.

“Aye, as long as Emma doesn't mind.”

“No, not at all.”

Killian’s about to head towards the hallway, but stops in his tracks, turning towards them again. “There’s one small problem, though - I don’t have any clothes besides my costume.”

“Yes, you do. I brought you a change of clothes when I came back last night.” Liam picks up the duffle bag from the floor and tosses it to him. “Go change and meet us in the van in fifteen minutes.”

Emma follows Killian into her bedroom, and they change their clothes, doing their best to deny the temptation to go another round in the sack instead. It takes great will power, but they’re emerging from her bedroom ten minutes later. Killian’s hands are on her hips from behind and his lips are smothering her cheek with kisses. Emma giggles and turns around in his arms, looking into his eyes, and whispering, “Aren’t you glad you stayed for a happy ending?”

Killian smiles, warm and broad, and it sets Emma’s heart on fire and makes her stomach do those familiar flips it does whenever he looks at her like that. He caresses her cheek with his thumb and leans in, speaking softly, “I have a feeling this is only the happy beginning,” before taking possession of her lips with his.


End file.
